Fires over Beacon
by werewolf714
Summary: When Cinder puts a sinister plan into action the peace the school had known will be shattered in one night. Glynda throws concern for her own safety out the window in an attempt to save her students.


**AN: Just wanted to warn you all that this one is a bit on the sad end! **

**It's a bit of a ship sinker!**

* * *

It was late when Cinder and her two cohorts set out away from the school, each grinning evilly. Cinder snapped her fingers and the dust she had planted around the school ignited, setting the dorms and several other buildings alight in sudden intense flames.

* * *

Glynda was enjoying a good book and a cup of tea in front of her window when she saw several fires spring to life. Shocked, she wasted no time grabbing her shoes and riding crop then charging out the door. She sent a message to the other professors while she charged for the dorms. The other buildings were less important as they didn't house living people.

She got to the door to find several students running, screaming that they were under attack, namely, team CRDL. Ignoring them, Glynda charged into the burning building, making sure all students were awake and running for safety. She made her way up the stairs, sure the first floor was clear and passing other students. On the second floor she found Velvet.

The bunny Faunus was standing with her arms stretched out to her sides, palms out and she was concentrating. Glynda knew the girl's semblance and easily guessed that she was keeping the fire somewhat under control.

"You need to get out of here." Glynda told her.

"Not until everyone is out! there are student's trapped on the third floor. This fire is fueled by dust, if I let go…" Velvet was explaining but the flames climbed higher and she had to focus again. "Go!"

Glynda nodded and hurried off, up the next flight of stairs. She continued getting students up and rushing them down as a part of the roof fell in.

"PYRRHA!" She heard Jaune cry from near the stairs where they had been ushering other students. She found the last of the students and sent them down, turning to see Jaune still digging at the burning rubble that had claimed the Warrior Princess's life.

"Go." Glynda said, grabbing him and shoving him towards the stairs.

"Pyrrha." He gasped, fighting.

"She's gone. Now run before you join her and her sacrifice is in vain." Glynda snapped harshly, not having time. He turned and rushed down the stairs.

The smoke was near unbearable at this point and the professor was choking as she stumbled down the stairs. The heat and smoke stung her eyes but she pushed the discomfort aside. She saw Velvet again as she rushed down the hall after the remaining students.

"That is everyone lets go!" Glynda said to the faunus girl.

Velvet only offered the professor a sad smile.

Glynda stopped to grab the girl and was burned by the intense heat in the faunus' body.

It was then Glynda realized that controlling the fire had caused too much of a strain and the girls power had taken her over, she was already dead, only determination keeping her conscious.

"Go." She rasped as flames started to light her skin from the inside. Glynda nodded, turning to run as Velvet screamed in agony, giving in to her fate.

The flames roared stronger tenfold and suddenly it was so hot and the smoke was so thick Glynda couldn't see and she was stumbling in the general direction of the stairs when she heard more groaning then crashing above her.

Glynda couldn't escape the falling support beam that fell from above, it caught her legs, trapping her. She tried shoving it away or lifting it off of herself but it was to heavy and refused to budge. Her riding crop had fallen out of her reach so she was trapped.

"Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby called form the stairs.

"Get out of here!" Glynda screamed back.

"Not without you!' Ruby called, working her way in, Glynda could see her now.

"No, I'm trapped, get out, hurry!" Glynda gasped as it was getting extremely hard to breathe.

"No." Ruby stated firmly.

"Ruby…" Glynda pleaded as the girl tried to lift the beam.

"Ozpin needs you, he's so scared you're going to die. The firefighters are here, they won't let anyone come after you, they couldn't catch me though." Ruby stated.

The beam was far too heavy for even both of them to move and Glynda could hear more roof falling to the floor above and she knew it would soon be crashing in on them.

"Ruby go. Get out of here. Velvet and Pyrrha have already given their lives to save everyone, no need to add both of us to that list. Get out of here." Glynda demanded.

"Not without you!" Ruby huffed, still pulling at the burning beam.

"Think about your sister! Your team! Your friends! Your father and dog! You are needed Ruby, don't be a fool. My time has come but you still have a chance, go." Glynda ordered, tears in her eyes. "Please."

Ruby started crying, realizing it was hopeless, letting go of the beam she hugged Glynda. The professor only hugged her briefly.

"Go." She urged again.

Ruby nodded and stood, using her resemblance to rush the stairs.

As the last of the roof crashed to the floor above that floor gave away with it and even with Ruby's semblance she was not fast enough to escape before the stairs where crushed all the way to the first floor.

Little Red's scream was short and pained. Then she was gone.

"Ruby!" Glynda cried, realizing what happened. She sobbed and coughed, breathing was near impossible now. "No…"

She lay motionless on the floor, waiting to be crushed or burned alive. Memories started playing though her mind, she saw these halls many years ago when she and Ozpin had attended together as students. She remembered their laughter, the panic before tests or jobs, the feeling of accomplishment after passing or surviving those things. She remembered the first kiss iwth Ozpin and she remembered when they had decided to end things.

"At least until we finish school." She heard her younger self say.

"But we never did, did we?" She asked the smoke as a tear rolled down her face. If there was anything she regretted it was that, not having gotten back together with him after they graduated. She had stayed close but never worked up the courage to tell him how she really felt.

The smoke swirled in front of her as the flames danced closer, she could smell her hair and clothes catching fire. Her lungs were burning in pain from the smoke. Her vision was blurring and in the smoke she saw Ozpin. He wasn't there with her, she knew but he was being held back by firemen, struggling to come in after here, to save her. He was screaming her name as tears rolled down his face.

"Don't cry." She said voicelessly as she weakly reached for the image.

The fire climbed over her skin and suddenly all she knew was crackling hot agony.

Everything was hot and dark and painful and then suddenly everything was dark and cold. Painless.

* * *

Outside Ozpin struggled, half crazed in his attempts to get to his long time friend.

There was a loud groan and the building fell away, crushing in on itself.

"NOOOOO!" Ozpin cried, knowing that she couldn't have survived. He stopped struggling and sank to his knees, lost in despair. Glynda knelt before him, no one could see her, she could see though herself and she knew the truth. She was dead. She reached a hand toward Ozpin, gently stroking his cheek. She couldn't feel anything but watched as he froze, feeling the sudden change in temperature. She leaned close and whispered in his ear.

"Don't cry. I love you, I don't want to see you cry." Glynda said, ghostly tears of her own falling down her face.

"Glynda…" Ozpin said quietly, looking up just in time to see the sunrise over the horizon. He swear he could see her outline vanish into that light.

Having told him the truth of her feelings Glynda was able to move on.

The sun cast a beautiful range of colors though the rain that started to fall. Everything glowed in early sunlight as clouds overhead let loose their burden and the air smelled of smoke.

* * *

The end.


End file.
